


Tyrant Taming (AKA Power walk for the booty)

by Introvert_Express



Series: How to train your tyrant(s) [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Claire doesn't actually show up., How Do I Tag, How the shit do I make this into a monster fucking serires?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promised I wouldn't write monster porn, Leon has a thing for trench coats, Leon is a monster magnet, Let Leon get fucked by monsters 2020, M/M, Meaning we look away and praise it...and get stabbed, No beta we die like wesker, Not Beta Read, Something Made Them Do It, There should be more Leon/X fics, Why did I let my friend talk me into this?, X likes Leon's ass, i know you exist, seriously where are all my monster fuckers at?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_Express/pseuds/Introvert_Express
Summary: Leon wanted an easy first day, maybe if he was lucky as a small welcome party. Nothing big just a "Hi" would've been enough.He in no way wanted a giant to come out of nowhere and rail him (or at least he tries to rail him), but beggars can't be choosers now can they?Leon gets caught while running away from X and somehow gets a personal bodyguard/Lover out of his shitty first day.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Series: How to train your tyrant(s) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694269
Comments: 23
Kudos: 289





	1. Glock block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosA_through_JosZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosA_through_JosZ/gifts).



> My friend and I were playing the Re3 remake and somehow I was convinced to write this.

What the fuck.

Just- what the fuck. Leon was running away from the biggest man zombie thing he has ever seen and all he can think is  _ What the fuck _ . 

“You should work in Raccoon City Leon, It’s really nice this time of year Leon. You won’t get chased by some eight-foot jackass who probably has a dick bigger than your arm. Nope, It’ll be fine Leon, none of that shit at all.” Leon had been running for more than twenty fucking minutes and the damn giant is still just power walking towards his ass. You’d think that Leon ould out the run the damn thing, but nooo! The damn fucker works on nightmare logic apparently. Run as fast as you fucking want the damn fucker will always keep up, fine in a nightmare, bullshit in real life, however. 

“Will you just leave me alone already! I’m literally just trying to the fuck outta here then you can have the damn place to yourself.” Right as Leon said this a licker decided this was the time to jump for his face. Sending Leon to the ground the Licker climbed further on top of him as Leon tried to fight it off. As if his situation wasn’t bad enough, the giant was bound to catch up if he didn’t get this thing off soon. Though if he doesn’t get rid of the licker then the giant may not be his problem anymore. There was a tug above him, pulling the licker up and away from him, black gloves crush the licker’s body above Leon as he scrambled back from the rain of blood. Leon is barely standing when large blood-covered hands lift him up by his shirt. Leon was pushed into the wall, he held his breath as the monster got closer to his face.

He dangled there for a solid minute before the monster decided to move. Leon expected his head to be crushed, or even for it to just choke him to death. Instead, however, he felt a very slight stroke along his cheek. Smearing blood across his face the giant locked eyes with the rookie. 

“Uhm- if you aren’t gonna kill me is there any chance you could put me down? Promise I won’t run away.”The monster’s head tilted to the side as if thinking over the request before finally placing Leon’s feet back on solid ground.

“Thanks for killing the licker thing.” He tried not to stare at the monster still towering over him. Leon shifted uncomfortably, trying to think his way out of the situation he had put himself in. Talking seemed to work now that it had caught up with him. What’s the worst that could happen? Besides, the creature killing him slowly of course. Just as a parade of thoughts regarding just how many ways the monster in front of him can and most likely will kill him pass through his mind does he come up with an idea of how to get out of this. He hadn’t really attacked Leon yet, but he in no way can be trusted as any of those swings that met zombie flesh could have been meant for Leon. At the end of the day though Leon had limited choices. He was tired and was going to need to shower for hours to get all the blood off him at this rate. Having a giant “friend” that just so happens to kill zombies in one hit may be extremely useful.

“Hey, if you’re feeling up to it you could maybe help me with something?” The monster tilted his head at him again. “I need the garage door downstairs opened, maybe you could like- break it open? Seeing as you can like bench press a fucking helicopter I don’t think it’ll be all that difficult.” Leon was met with the same damn tilt. If the thing wasn't so fucking huge it’d be cute, fuck it’d be comical now if Leon wasn’t scared shitless. 

“I don’t know what that means.” Leon finally told the creature, which earned him his fourth head tilt. Before Leon could voice more frustration however the giant made up his mind and hoisted Leon up over his shoulder and started to walk towards the parking garage. 

“Again with the lifting? Can’t you like warn a guy?” Leon tried to shift in the monster's grip, not exactly pleased at the idea of being carried. What if Ada saw him? What if Claire saw him? What if anyone saw him at all? He’d never live this down. While thinking of all the horrible ways someone could see this Leon felt a slight squeeze near his ass. Now Leon never once claimed to be straight, it’d be a waste of good air. That being said- Leon has limits. A giant hulking monster from the unknown that just so happens to wear a tailor-made black leather trench coat, maybe pushing that limit just a little bit. That also being said- Leon has a type, and a thing for trench coats apparently, seeing as he also found Ada very pretty in her trench coat. The slight squeeze  _ near  _ his ass quickly became rougher, it also got higher. Almost to the point that the monster was really only holding Leon by his ass. At this point, Leon was just speechless. What do you do when an eight-foot colossus grabs your ass in a zombie apocalypse exactly? Especially since the colossus is a monster themselves. 

Before Leon could think of an appropriate response the duo had reached the parking garage. The monster put Leon down and started towards the parking garage door.

Leon did a quick once over of the room. 

No dogs, no zombies, no Ada. No anybody. It was kinda nice to have the giant room mostly to himself. If not for the wrecked cars and blood Leon could almost pretend he was working the graveyard shift and nothing bad was happening outside. A part of Leon was glad he missed the initial cluster fuck, which means he didn’t have time to really get attached to the place. It also means he has no fucking clue where he’s going, however. 

Shit. 

Leon had no idea where the fuck to go once he got out of the police station without Ada. He could wait for her to show up and then leave with her? What will he do with the giant thought? How would she react to the giant? What if he found Claire? The giant was nice to him now but what if he tried to kill Leon later? What if Claire or Ada was with him when it happened? What if he asked the monster where to go? He’d been nice so far. He’s even opened the door for Leon. 

Leon quickly made up his mind and glanced back towards the creature. It was staring at him, almost like a wild animal staring at prey. 

That's not concerning at all.

Leon took in a sharp breath, welp here goes nothing.

“Uh...You wouldn’t happen to know a way out of the city would you?” The monster did not like that question, and reached up to the garage door and slammed it back down. Shit. Great Leon you pissed off the hulk’s grey second cousin. How the hell did you pull that off? The monster began his patented power walk toward Leon again, as much as Leon wanted to run something kept him from moving. His legs felt like lead, refusing to move even an inch. His arms flew to cover his face on reflex as he shut his eyes. He felt two arms wrap around him squeezing, pulling him closer, he felt the leather of the giant’s coat on his cheek. Lowering his arms Leon looked up at the creature. He was still staring at him, even crouching down to Leon’s level the creature was taller than him. Leon was pulled into the weird hug even tighter. It wasn’t painful, just warm. The dead aren’t supposed to be warm right? Not having anything else to do Leon snuggled into the hug. Leon was tired. The entire night had been one cluster fuck after another, and the first thing that actually wants to keep him alive, besides his commanding officer, also wants to keep him in the hell hole of a city. Leon was honestly having a hard time keeping up with all this shit. 

“I have to get out of the city. It's that or I figure out who's responsible for all of this shit. Either way, I have to leave the station.” The creature, who  _ really _ needs a name, gave an unhappy “hrmph” and slightly released Leon from his hug of denial.

Leon locked eyes with the monster again, both stared into the others face for what felt like a long time. The creature’s eyes seemed soft now, tender even. Slowly, ever so slowly, Leon got onto his tiptoes and placed a soft kiss onto the creature's cheek. 

“I really do need to leave,” Leon said again, wrapping his arms around the creature's neck, hugging him tightly before getting up and trying to walk away.

The giant yanked Leon back and pinned him to the ground. He gave a long growl, his eyes nearly feral. The giant started to kiss at Leon’s neck sucking at along his pulse. 

“H-Hey!” Leon barely got the word out enough for it to be coherent. Leon’s hands were pinned above his head, he could feel his face heating up, and his pants got even more uncomfortable. The giant’s other hand started to roam along Leon’s front, but nothing more. Just kissing and chest molesting. Leon shut his eyes tightly. He had better things to be doing damn it. He needed to find Ada, help her with solving whatever caused this. Or find Claire and help her find her brother and get the hell out of the city. Or- you know what? No Leon was tired and done with the damn city. He was gonna have some fun. 

Leon started by angling his neck for the creature to have better access, followed by spreading his legs for the creature to slot a thigh in between. The creature released his arms, using his hand to explore Leon’s chest easier. Moaning into the creature’s ear Leon arched his back up slightly. The creature, seeing the opportunity slid an arm behind Leon and started to squeeze at his ass again. Leon started to unbutton the trench coat as the creature,  _ he still needs a name for him _ , started to undo his kevlar vest. Leon had just gotten the final button when he heard gun fire from the right of him. 

The giant covers Leon entirely to protect him and growls, Leon looks around for a shooter, his eyes eventually landing on Ada. 

“Damnit, Ada. I was trying to get laid.” Leon is so done with this city, a man can’t even be fucked in peace. 

“Laid? You have a fucking tyrant laying on top of you!” Leon tried to shrug but his arms were trapped under the Tyrant. 

“Your point?” 

“Jesus you do have a death wish. What the fuck Leon.” 

“Ya know I said something similar about an hour ago when I found this guy. Only I was running from him then.” Honestly, it was a miracle the Tyrant hadn’t attacked Ada yet for shooting at them.

“Did you find a way to open the garage door at the very least?” Leon thought back to asking the Tyrant to open it for him, and nodded. “Good, open it.”

“Can’t” 

“What do you mean  _ can’t? _ ”

“I mean I can’t,” Ada looked ready to try and shoot him again. “He, however,” pointing toward the pissed off tyrant “can totally open it for you.” 

“You’re shitting me.”

“Sadly Ada, I’m not. You’ll have to apologize to him first I think though. You hurt his feelings.” 

“Hurt his feelings? He was sucking your face off. I had every reason to shoot the damn thing.”

Leon rolled his eyes and glanced at the giant. 

“Open the door again please?” As if on cue the Tyrant growled again and pushed up and away from Leon the Tyrant stood back at his full height. He grumbled for a few minutes while Leon stood up and awkwardly shuffled towards Ada, before marching in the direction of said door. A simple and quick lift had the door opening in less than a second. 

“See? I asked nicely.” 

“Yea, you were asking  _ real _ nicely a minute ago too.” Ada pushed passed Leon and out the gate, “Coming rookie?” 

“Might as well come on big guy you and I can have our fun later.” Leon marched after Ada, Tyrant in tow. 


	2. the  garden of fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leon and the Tyrant finally have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up making my friend play Re3 and Re2 again while I wrote this today...  
> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Also why are all you people so happy about this fic? This fic is straight-up crack.
> 
> Though now that I think of it the entire ship is basically crack.

Somehow Leon had actually managed to lose his giant fucking hulk of eye candy on his way down and through the sewers with Ada. He had absolutely no idea as to how but if anyone was going to lose a walking skyscraper it’d be him. Honestly, Leon was just glad to be the fuck out of the damn sewer system. He already smelt better and he’d only been out of there a few minutes.

Since he was out of the sewer though, he probably had less of a chance of finding the big guy again, the two never even got to have any fun. At least he still had Ada for company though.

“Great going Rookie, only you could lose an eight-foot monster from Umbrella and be sad about it.” On second thought Ada wasn’t the best company after all. 

“It’s not like I meant to lose him! He just power walked out of sight, you were the one with him when I was being chased by the stupid crocodile! How could you have missed him just walking away!?” The two glared at each other for a few seconds before grumbling to themselves. They were both stuck on the cable car on their way down to the Nest which was good, but- neither of them was in the best shape by this point, and they were both extremely irritated which was pretty shit. Leon did feel slightly bad for Ada however, even after the bullshit he’s had to go through for her, he could still run with a hurt arm. Yea, it was a bitch to aim, and the recoil was the absolute devil but he’d live. Ada however…her leg didn’t look very good, and she could hardly walk let alone run at the moment. He hates to say it, but she’d be better off staying on the cable car while he ran after Annette Birkin. 

“How’s the leg? I might have another healing spray on me. It won’t do much but it’ll hurt less.” Ada gave him a very small smile. 

“You’ll need it more in the Nest.” Leon nodded and went back to sulking over his lost Tyrant. 

The two didn’t talk much aside from that, they only shared a few glances, looking the other over to see how they were doing. Not before too long, the car had reached Nest, and it was time for Leon to head into the Nest to find the G-virus sample. Ada stopped him on his way out of the car.

“You’ll need this to get around the facility. I’m not sure how far the clearance will get you, but you can probably find a way to bypass that little issue.” She handed him an ID wristband. “Take care of yourself, Leon, just because the Tyrant noticed you are cute doesn’t mean the rest of Umbrella will.” Leon flashed her a smile on his way out.

“Was that a backhanded way of calling me cute?” Ada rolled her eyes as Leon laughed.

By the time Leon had made his way through to the greenhouse, he had made up his mind on two things. First of all, is that evil scientists really like the color white, and second, was that if he spent another five minutes in this place with only lickers and the damn moaning from the undead he’d go insane. He never thought he’d miss the creaking of the police station or the howling wind from broken windows. In comparison, this place felt empty with its endless white halls straight from purgatory itself, but it also felt claustrophobic with its cramped halls full of plants and its stupid cramped room with nothing but science equipment. This is the kinda place a person thinks of when they think of a “supervillain” or “secret laboratory run by a mad scientist”. This is not what a person thinks of when they think “pharmaceutical company with people’s best interest at heart.” 

The fucking greenhouse confirmed all that shit for Leon.

The greenhouse. Oh, the fucking greenhouse. It's like a damn jungle on acid. No! It’s a jungle on fucking cocaine. The place looks like Alice in fucking Wonderland threw a garden party and forgot to clean up afterward and then the garden became sentient. Either way, the damn room is on drugs and can fuck off

Leon hates this more than the sewer, and damn it he misses his personal monster. 

“Worst first day ever,” Leon grumbled while walking out of the Greenhouse. As if the stupid puzzle of doors or the stupid medallions of the police station wasn’t bad enough Leon had to find passcodes to open more areas in the damn place and then he finally got to gas the damn plants from hell. 

As the solution began to spread within the greenhouse the plants in the room began to droop limply and eventually thank fucking god, the asshole holding the ID upgrade dropped onto the floor with a very satisfying thud.

“Fucking finally! Shit took far to fucking long.” Leon had been through more than enough shit today in his opinion. He’d been jumped by multiple zombies, a licker almost tore his face off those fucking plant zombie things are like a hentai nightmare, and on top of that he’s pent up form not getting laid earlier thanks to Ada showing up and thinking the Tyrant- still needs a name damnit, was sucking his face off in the lethal way rather than the fun way.

Strutting back into the greenhouse of horrors Leon strolled over to the poor bastard in the hazmat suit and took the upgrade for himself. 

Just as Leon was congratulating himself he heard an oddly familiar thumping from the presentation room. Looking up he saw a very irritated, and nearly feral looking Tyrant charging him as he stood up. Fight or flight kicked in as he bolted away from the body in front of him and ducked out of the way from falling glass as the Tyrant sailed through the window. 

He growled as Leon stood up and grabbed him. 

“Hey, big guy long time no see!” Leon hoped he sounded less nervous than he felt. What if the Tyrant decided it wanted to kill him after all? 

He growled again, looking at Leon’s bandaged shoulder, his mouth caught in a slight sneer. 

“Oh, that? That was just a slight issue I had back in the sewer, nothing too bad.” Leon laughed shakily. “Your hat is missing…where the hell did you disappear too?” The Tyrant tilted his head, the sneer gone as his other hand gently stroked his face. Leon stared into the Tyrant’s eyes. 

“Ya know, Ada won’t interrupt this time…” The Tyrant’s face lit up a bit. “We could have some fun like I promised earlier?” 

The giant put Leon back onto the ground before pinning him to the ground of the greenhouse. Leon gave a sly grin as he started unbuttoning the Tyrant again, this time with much more need. 

As the Tyrant undressed him, Leon started to kiss along his collarbone, and grind against his clothing. The Tyrant started to become desperate and ripped at Leon's pants.

“I need those! You can’t just-” Leon was cut off when the Tyrant started to grab at Leon’s ass. “Nevermind! I no longer need those.” Leon starts to kick off his shoes as the Tyrant drags his pants off. 

As soon as they were both rid of their clothes Leon can’t help but glance down- and holy shit. The tyrant stops moving. Shit Leon said that out loud didn’t he? Instead of commenting further on the Tyrants very well endowed lower half, Leon chooses to grind up into it. Both men groan as the Tyrant hardens even further. 

Leon starts to weigh his options, there is absolutely no way in hell that he can take  _ that  _ without some kinda lube. First aid spray could work, it would be something at the very least. Anything else wouldn’t actually work, and Jesus what about condoms. There isn’t a condom in existence that’ll actually fit that. Looking down again Leon licked his lips, his body was very hot all of a sudden. 

“I need to grab something from my clothes.” The Tyrant stopped his roaming hands and tilted his head. “I need something for lube…” Leon almost didn’t want to admit it. You would think a twenty-one year old with a slight alcohol problem would have lube on him, but no- instead he has to use medical equipment. God, what is his life coming to? The Tyrant relented and let Leon grab at his slightly torn pant pockets until he found the sterile white can. Okay now what the fuck does Leon do? He has ‘lube’ and he has the hot guy naked. How the fuck does he make this progress. 

As Leon sat completely still while internally screaming the Tyrant decided to sit up fully while taking the first aid spray from Leon. Before Leon could react the Tyrant had hoisted Leon by his waist and positioned him with his ass face the Tyrant’s face and his dick into Leon’s face. Leon got the hint very quickly and reached for the base of the Tyrant's cock just as the Tyrant used a small amount of the spray on his hand. The Tyrant started to circle his asshole with the now wet thumb, eventually, He started to prod at Leon’s ass teasing the rookie cop. 

Leon groaned against the Tyrant's cock and gave it a slow lick from base to tip. Swirling his tongue in a circle around the head of the cock Leon started to move his hand up and down the hard member. He started to bob his head up and down the shaft, the Tyrant finally pushed his thumb inside of Leon.

“Ah- god! That felt kinda weird.” The Tyrant pressed further in while moving his thumb around inside of Leon. The rookie tried to focus on the giant cock in front of him, taking it farther into his mouth and hallowing his cheeks, as the Tyrant finally added a second finger. Leon nearly chokes on the cock in his mouth, the two fingers alone fill him completely he has no idea how he’s going to fit his dick inside of his ass, he can hardly fit in his mouth, let alone actually succeed in going down on it.

Leon took the monster cock as far as he could without hurting himself, and tears started to form in his eyes from strain of his jaw. He had drool dripping down his chin onto the Tyrant’s crotch, as the two fingers in his ass started to stretch him open further Leon couldn’t help but moan from the feeling. Leon could taste precum from the dick in his mouth and swallowed around the member. The giant groaned in appreciation, curling his fingers in Leon and thrusting up into the rookie’s mouth. Gagging on the Tyrant’s cock Leon swallows again and hollows his cheeks while he goes up using his tongue to lap at the slit of the cock. 

Finally, after enough teasing the Tyrant pulls Leon away from his dick with a slightly disappointed sigh from the cop and flips them both so that Leon is flat on his back and the giant hovers over him. Pulling Leon’s waist closer he wraps Leon's legs around him and starts to slowly press his dick into Leon. 

“Fucking Christ!” The Tyrant pushed further, with more force and Leon saw stars for a few seconds as the dick in his ass went over his prostate. “Holy- do that again!” Leon pushed himself down more of the Tyrant’s cock as both men groaned. The Tyrant quickly bottomed out after Leon gave him such an enthusiastic response and started to rock his hips back in forth as Leon kept moaning under him. 

Leon wrapped his arms around the Tyrant's neck and started to push himself back on to his dick, trying to keep pace with the giant. Leon shut his eyes and panting needy moans into the Tyrant’s ear as he was slammed into over and over, and _ over _ again. Every thrust slamming against Leon’s prostate sends the poor rookie sky high, stars flashing in his eyes. 

The Tyrant starts to slam into Leon at inhuman speeds, and any attempts from Leon trying to meet the thrusts are for nothing, as he keeps hitting his prostate head on each time. Leon’s untouched cock is leaking precum against the Tyrant's abs until a particularly hard thrust sends the rookie reeling as he cums. 

The Tyrant starts to thrust deeper when he feels Leon tighten around him and stutters as his own orgasm rushes over him just as he bottoms out as deep as he could go. Leon howled as the Tyrant came inside of him in waves, his gut feeling slightly bloated and sore by the end of it. As he rides out his orgasm the Tyrant lets out what can only be called a roar, as he slumps down barely catching himself from falling onto Leon. After he catches his breath the Tyrant slowly pulls out of Leon and flips them over again so Leon is on top of him, so as to not kill him with his weight. 

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Leon shifts to sit up but is stopped by how sore his lower half is. “Fuck. I feel all kinda like I wanna puke though after the thrashing you gave my stomach.” Moving slightly Leon settled into the Tyrant's chest, cuddling with the slightly warm behemoth underneath him. 

Leon felt a slight twitch from the Tyrants cock beneath him. The two stared at each other for a few moments before-

“Round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the "End" of the beginning  
> I do plan on making this a series We'll see how that goes however.  
> Also the next fic will include a new character (Albert Wesker aka the best supervillain in RE)
> 
> You can kinda think of this whole series as a fucked up AU with Leon fucking monsters and everyone loving him basically.  
> Either way, the next fic in this series will be from a BOW's point of view. Can you guess who?

**Author's Note:**

> Technically Ada's gun isn't a Glock, but I couldn't pass up on the pun, I just couldn't.
> 
> Also for the friend who "inspired" me to write this.  
> ARE YOU PROUD JEY. I HOPE YOU ARE, CAUSE THIS TOOK ME FAR TO LONG TO WRITE. AND NOW I FEEL COMPELLED TO WRITE MORE. WHICH IS WHY THERE IS A SECOND CHAPTER THAT I'VE GOTTA WRITE NOW.


End file.
